Salvaris Numétai
by darko-blade
Summary: An ObiWan story, set after PM, before AOTC. ObiWan has to unravel a dangerous mystery that brings him to confront lethal forces that the Galaxy thought extinct, whilst he struggles to deal with his Master's death and his Padawan learner.Rated M for later.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Obi-Wan, or any of the Star Wars characters that may or may not be featured in this fanfiction. However, I do own the Nutarian race, and all characters from that planet. I also own Sualira and Orcan Diji Polvaris. As well, I own the other -as of yet unnamed - characters in this chapter.

Enjoy reading. Please review.

**

* * *

**

**A Man Like That**

The room smelled like death.

Obi-Wan felt a shiver run the length of his body as he stood in the dark, oppressive room. The bed with the body lay a metre away, the sheets drawn over the deceased's face.

_What am I doing here?_ He asked himself, shutting his eyes to block out the sight. The image seemed to burn on his closed eyelids. He turned away to face the door.

A sliver of light shone through a crack at the doorway. The old metal handle turned slowly and a loud creak sounded as someone pushed the door open, and blocked the entrance with their form.

'They are ready.' The person said. A female voice, but not human. Emerald eyes shone through the darkness, despite the fact that every other feature she had was deeply shadowed. She was wearing a long, flowing black gown. Obi-Wan could tell that her skin was a light shade of blue. She was, clearly, a Nutarian.

'Let them come.' Obi-Wan answered, nodding his head to her shortly. He stood a little taller as she turned around to beckon those that waited beyond his line of vision.

_Calm, professional…take this slowly._ Obi-Wan repeated to himself as four figures filed into the room behind the Nutarian. She closed the door and everyone was thrown into a temporary void of black, until she lit two small lamps and placed them on a desk.

'Gentlemen.' She said, in her easy voice. There was a lucid, liquid quality to the way she spoke – Obi-Wan had always found listening to Nutarian's speak very calming and soothing. 'Here lies Orvan Diji Polvaris.'

Obi-Wan stole a glance at the other members of the room. In the weak light, he could tell that they were all men, save one. Three wore large cloaks with deep hoods to hide their faces, but he could tell that they were male. The visible man had short, dark hair and piercing black eyes…he wore rough clothes and worn boots. Beside him stood a young woman, her raven-black hair falling to her waist, a golden circlet at her forehead. Sapphire eyes rose to meet his line of sight, and he looked back to the Nutarian.

'Polvaris was greatly respected…his death touches us all.' The Nutarian said. Then she added, 'Even to the Jedi.' A few hooded heads twitched, and Obi-Wan knew they were looking at him, but he focused only on the blue-skinned female before them all. She had continued talking, 'Many of this planet, supporters of Polvaris and his work,wish revenge.' A solemn note entered her voice.

'So they should.' interjected the only other female in the room. Her long, silky hair danced as she flicked her head whilst she spoke. 'Would you challenge their reaction?' she demanded.

'Polvaris campaigned for peace – he wouldn't want any of his supporters reacting with violence.' Obi-Wan commented, carefully. He met the strong gaze of the young woman, and saw an instant, fiery-fierce determination in her.

'It was his actions that got him killed!' the young woman said, 'His attempts to keep peace everywhere resulted in his death – isn't that, in itself, a violent reaction?'

'Not from his supporters.' Obi-Wan countered, keeping his tone of voice neutral. 'He was killed by an enemy.'

'He was killed by the Republic.' The woman snapped. Silence fell on the room, Obi-Wan stared at the woman, and she held his gaze without difficulty.

'We are not here to cast blame.' The Nutarian said, her voice melting through the tense atmosphere. 'Sualira, Master Kenobi is a guest here.' She said, speaking to the young woman.

'He's here to represent the Republic.' The woman, Sualira, replied. She had balled her hands into tight, trembling fists. 'He didn't know Orvan – doesn't care about-'

'I knew Orvan Polvaris.' Obi-Wan interrupted. She shot him a dismissive, disbelieving look.

'He doesn't care about what happens.' She continued, 'He's just here because the Chancellor-'

'-Has requested his presence in the proceedings.' The Nutarian finished. 'And, because Master Kenobi did know Orvan Polvaris, and wishes to mourn his passing.' The slow words sank into the vibrant young woman's mind, and she held her tongue – but with obvious reluctance. She refused to look at Obi-Wan, staring at the covered body instead, with morose intensity.

'We must discuss the matter of his inheritance.' The Nutarian said, softly. 'Polvaris had no heir…and we do not know the current location of his wife.' Some in the room sucked in their breath quickly.

_They don't know where she is?_ Thought Obi-Wan, alarm had to be showing on his face, he re-arranged his features and spoke in a steady voice; 'She can't be far. Surely, she would want to be here for the funeral.'

'That, is a strong point, Master Jedi.' The Nutarian said, nodding her head slowly to him. 'Only the six of us in this room know that Orvan's wife is unaccounted for. She was on this planet up until two days before Polvaris died. We do not know where she went.'

'Did she leave voluntarily?' asked a steely, crisp voice from one of the men with the hoods drawn over their faces.

'We assume not.' The Nutarian replied, gently.

Obi-Wan felt unsettled and worried. Polvaris was a strong campaigner; his work was respectable and important. He had loved his wife, his people…and Obi-Wan didn't know of any possible enemies. Whilst some people might be against Polvaris because he was a pacifist, he had never seemed to encounter any kind of violent or radical opposition.

_Who would kill a man like that?_ Obi-Wan asked himself. The young woman, Sualira, might have accused the Republic in a spark of rage, but she probably didn't mean it. What did the Republic stand to gain from the death of Polvaris? He was mainly a local campaigner, focusing mostly on his own planet and the surrounding solar system. He'd never really extended himself beyond that…but he had wanted to.

_But still, he wasn't a threat…not to anyone._ And then a dark thought crossed his mind; _Not yet…not before he died._

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read Chapter One - **A Man Like That**, of _Salvaris Numétai_. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and will be continuing the story.

I would greatly appreciate it if you would spare a few more moments to submit a review. I like to know what people think of my writing and my stories, and if I receive reviews then it inspires me to keep on writing and submitting quickly and regularly.

Thank you.

xxxxxxxxx


End file.
